


reprieve.

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Headaches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's too hot to be suffering headaches on top of everything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> my brain was like "ok but what if at night ignis gives noct head massages while he's suffering the headaches brought on by titan" and i was like "damn u right" and here we are, i guess

The night air is warm against his skin, and Noct wipes a hand over his face as he looks out at the stars. 

It’s always warm in this part of Lucis. Hot, really. Uncomfortably so. Comparable to Ifrit’s asscrack, probably.

He shifts around, legs dangling over the side of the campsite outcrop. There’s just the hint of a small breeze, nothing that makes any discernible difference in temperature. Sweat rolls down his neck and mats his hair to his face, makes him feel sticky and lethargic and out of breath. The space behind his eye throbs again, and he grits his teeth. 

“Noct?” 

Noct hums, but doesn’t turn around. It’s just so hot, and he doesn’t want to move if he can help it. As it is, he nearly whines in frustration when he feels the body heat rolling from Ignis press against him as Ignis comes to stand beside him. 

“Back off,” he bites out, tired and stickyand  _gods, why is it so hot._  “It’s too hot. I need you to be three feet away minimum until it cools off.” 

Ignis is obviously not impressed with his attitude if the thin line of his mouth and his pointed look are anything to go by, but he does put a scant amount of space between them as he sits next to Noct and they share a few moments of silence. It’s still too close, too warm, but there’s comfort in it, too. 

Noct’s head throbs yet again, more focused and pointed, like someone took the flat side of a greatsword to his face, and he sucks in a breath through his teeth, ducking his head. Flashes of gold eyes thrumming with power, grey skies shot through with lightning, glimpses of deities and people he’s never met but feels like he knows— it pulses at the back of his eyes, and he draws in ragged breaths as he weathers it. 

Slender fingers massaging gentle circles against his temples bring him out of his weird visions, and he collapses sideways into Ignis’s side. “Man, that hurts,” he says with a tired sigh. Ignis continues massaging his temples, humming in concern. 

“Another headache?” 

“Yeah.” Noct takes a deep breath through his nose. “Visions, sort of. I think it might be Titan.” 

“You’re seeing the Six?” Ignis asks, and he sounds curious but not surprised, exactly. Like with what all they’ve gone through already, Noct having visions of the Six is pretty par for the course. 

“Just Titan, I think.” Noct shrugs, and he makes a face at the uncomfortable pull of his sweaty clothes rubbing against his skin. “I don’t know. It’s a confusing mess of scenes that pass in a blink. It hurts to concentrate on anything for too long. But the massage is helping.” 

Ignis keeps doing it, pressing firmly but gently and Noct sighs in relief. Behind them, Noct hears an indignant squawk from Prompto, followed by a boisterous, teasing laugh from Gladio. He wonders briefly why they aren’t crowding him too, because that’s just how his friends are about him, but he appreciates them letting Ignis take one for the team this time. 

Despite the heat and his sweat and the stickiness crawling over his skin, Noct tucks his face into the crook of Ignis’s neck, and Ignis drops his hands, one to his lap, the other going around Noct’s waist. He smells like kettier ginger and that particular perpetual hint of cinnamon that seems to just be  _Ignis._

It’s nice. 

“I didn’t actually mean it when I said you had to stay three feet away from me, by the way,” Noct says. He watches his fingers twist between Ignis’s. 

_Thanks, Ignis._

Ignis huffs in amusement and presses his nose into Noct’s hair, squeezing him gently. “I know.” 

_Always, highness._

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk ignoct to me on tumblr!!](http://tsuuuukki.tumblr.com)


End file.
